


Conquest

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food, Hand Kink, Infidelity, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Rey is a size queen, Roommates, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex, be quiet so we don’t get caught sex, ben cheats on bazine, ben solo has a huge cock, big dick energy, ten year age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey’s coldhearted roommate Bazine has one redeeming quality: her charming, kind, and devastatingly sexy boyfriend, Ben, who seems to be coming over to their apartment a lot more lately.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 77
Kudos: 288
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts).



> Part of the "My Roommate’s Boyfriend Collection" where the prompt was Rey seducing her roommate's boyfriend, Ben Solo!
> 
> Special thanks to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) my partner in crime for the beta!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on it!

Bazine. 

Fucking Bazine. 

Rey’s roommate was a beautiful brunette model and influencer with a closet full of designer swag and a heart of stone. The two women couldn't possibly be more different, but had matched a few years ago through a roommates app when Rey was desperate for a place after aging out of foster care. Baz didn’t actually need a roommate, but Baz’s parents insisted that she pay her own way now that she was out of college and had a full time modeling gig. Baz, being the ray of fucking sunshine that she was, had trouble keeping roommates, and no one that worked with her was interested.

The tiny spare closet of a bedroom wasn’t so bad, and it more than adequately held Rey’s meager collection of possessions. Rey had had worse living situations before, had to share beds even, so shacking up with a snotty, statuesque socialite was a small price to pay for the magical unicorn of low rent in Manhattan.

Rey could have lived anywhere else, of course, but she felt like she deserved more than to live in a crummy broken down apartment far away from her job at a swanky auto body shop in Midtown. She had big dreams, and her motto was “fake it til you make it.” Bazine’s beautifully decorated, full amenity Manhattan apartment was a perfect fit, both financially, as well as aspirationally. 

Still, there were times when she absolutely couldn't _stand_ Bazine, and this was a banner fucking day. Baz had pulled all of Rey’s clothes out of the washer and left them sitting out so she could wash all of her thongs, had attempted to make a crepe and destroyed the kitchen before finally ordering takeout (and left it until Rey had no choice but to clean it), and had decided that hookahs were “totally in again” and spent the whole afternoon filling their apartment with strawberry scented smoke.

On top of all of these petty annoyances, among the many others Rey had suffered through their years together, Rey woke in the middle of the night to the sound of her roommate getting absolutely _railed_ through their shared bedroom wall, and imagined Baz's tufted, cream colored headboard hitting the wall as it rattled her secondhand picture frames. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The dull noises were punctuated with Bazine’s irritating, high pitched little mewls along with her boyfriend Ben’s low grunts. Despite her annoyance, she started to get a little turned on.

Apart from not getting laid for quite some time, Rey was particularly lonely and horny as of late, which might have a little to do with the fact that Ben was constantly being hot in front of her, followed by having to listen to their wild sex noises through the wall. 

Was she imagining how Ben’s dark, silky locks were bouncing against his forehead, sweat beading at his temples? Was she picturing his muscled back flexing and tensing with the strain of his thrusts? Was she picturing herself, filled to the brim with what she imagined to be his huge cock, begging to come as he mercilessly teased her clit with his thumb? Unfortunately, the answer to all of those questions was _yes_. 

Rey grimaced and rolled over to pull her trusty Satisfyer out of her bedside drawer and put her headphones in to listen to some spicy erotic audio, willing herself _not_ to wish it was Ben’s voice that would be curling her toes.

_Ben._

He had been coming over a lot more recently,and was always doing nice things like carrying heavy packages upstairs, changing light bulbs, and other small, but extremely helpful favors--favors that showed off how toned and huge his biceps were, or sometimes required him to be without a shirt. Not that he was showing off, he just “ran hot” and didn’t seem to realize what an absolute _snack_ he was. 

Bazine had only been dating Ben for three months––if you could call _animalistic fucking_ and watching movies on the couch while staring at their phones––dating. For once, this guy wasn’t part of her insufferable social circle, but instead was a struggling actor in his early thirties, who Baz had picked up at one of her pretentious friend’s art gallery openings. Ben had modeled nude for one of the paintings, and Bazine regaled Rey with the tale of how she walked straight up to him and told him he was coming home with her, _immediately_. 

He was currently playing a supporting role in an off-broadway production that Bazine had yet to go see. However, she had offered to help him with his career by using her vast social media influence and rich daddy connections. She called him her “fixer-upper,” to Rey’s annoyance. He was kind, extremely handsome, and in Rey’s opinion, there was nothing about him whatsoever that needed fixing.

He was so polite and sweet, no matter how demanding and unappreciative Baz behaved towards him. Rey always said thank you, rather demonstratively, hoping Bazine would learn some prosocial behaviors for once in her life, instead of just expecting everyone to wait on her hand and foot. From her observation of their interactions, and eavesdropping a bit on their post-sex chats (the walls were way too thin for an apartment this pricey), Rey got the sense that Baz was embarrassed by Ben, hence why they mostly hung out at the apartment. 

After a while, Rey gave up straining her brain to understand what in the _world_ such a nice, considerate— and stupidly hot— guy like Ben saw in her rude, shitty roommate, and figured the sex must be _that_ good. No gag reflex maybe? Super flexible from all that pilates? Sure she was pretty, like a leopard is pretty, until it eats you. 

Who knew? Either way, Rey was growing weary of hearing what their orgasms (their many, many orgasms) sounded like. 

It simply wasn’t fair. Rey should be getting railed like that, by someone _like_ Ben, if she couldn’t have Ben himself.

If only she wasn’t so busy with work, where her coworkers were all old, married, or straight up fuckbois she had no interest in. She knew she was pretty hot herself, but work was where she went to use her brain and her hands, and never looked twice at her fellow mechanics or any of the customers that came in. She was too busy kicking ass at her job and therefore ignored the catcalls and not so subtle come-ons that were flung her way. 

_Where do you even meet guys nowadays?_ Rey was too chicken to online date and wasn’t into bars or clubs, even though she reluctantly let Finn, Poe, and Rose drag her out on occasion. But all she really wanted was someone to eat dinner with, snuggle on the couch with after a long day, maybe trade back massages, and then have mind-blowing sex and cuddle some more. 

Was that too much to ask?

For now though, she would settle for Professor Naughty’s disembodied voice telling her she was a ‘good little slut’ and that she could ‘finally come now.’ 

The bucking broncos on the other side of the wall thankfully seemed to have ceased in the interim. Unfortunately, just as she was getting cozy and was about to drift off, her bladder began to ache for relief. Reluctantly, she threw back her toasty covers and jumped out of bed to run across the hall, clad only in a tank top and panties, figuring they both must have passed out by now. 

It was dark out in the hallway, save for some ambient light coming through the windows in the adjacent living room. Baz thought nightlights were for commoners and ruined her aesthetic, so Rey was used to making her way by sheer memory and intuition. This had served her well until this exact moment— when she slammed into a wall of hot, muscled skin. 

“Ow!” she cried out, raising her hands instinctively.

The wall apologized, “Shit! Sorry. Fuck. It’s so dark in here.” 

Broad hands had grasped her bicep and waist, searing her skin with their heat, and seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright at the moment. It took her a second to realize her own hands were resting on toned, shirtless pecs. These rock hard muscles and uncouth mouth could only belong to one person-- and it wasn’t her shitty roommate.

_Ben._

“Rey? Are you okay?” She could just make out his glittering eyes in the faint moonlight––eyes that were much closer to her than they had ever been before. 

“Yeah,” she laughed nervously, her cheeks heating up. “You scared me a little, but I’m fine.” 

_Hands. On my body. His hands are still on my body. Oh, fuck._

He seemed to have had the exact same realization at the exact same moment, because he then quickly released her. She balked at the loss of heat and pressure, her skin growing cold without him. “Were you going to use the bathroom?” he asked, his voice was low and husky— and still rather close to her in the dark hallway. “You can go first. I can wait.”

‘Uh, yeah,” she replied, a bit confused. “Why don’t you just use hers?”

He chuckled. “I’m not allowed. She’s embarrassed or something. Needs privacy.”

Rey nearly guffawed. _Precious Baz. I didn’t think she was capable of taking a shit, she’s so uptight._

“Oh, well. You can go then it’s okay--” Rey’s voice drifted as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, revealing the fact that he was completely–

“Well I _am_ butt-ass naked,” he laughed, patting Rey’s shoulder before making his way into the bathroom. “Thanks, kid.”

Rey’s jaw dropped at the brief sight of his small, pert ass as he flicked the light on and shut the door behind him. Standing stunned in the hallway, Rey folded her arms over her chest, the sudden realization crashing over her that he had also seen _her_ in her state of relative undress. She stood there immobilized, pondering whether she should wait or run, when suddenly, she heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, startling her into fight or flight mode. 

But before she could scamper back into her room to hide, the door clicked open again, giving Rey a full frontal view of Ben’s lean, toned, and mostly hairless body, save for a dark patch between his legs which promptly shut her brain down completely and therefore her ability to speak. Her face must have said it all.

_Cock. Cock. Cock. Huge cock. Huge huge. Not even hard. Fuck._

“Goodnight, Rey,” he smiled, switching the light off. “Oh, oops, sorry,” he added, turning to flick the switch back on.

He passed her by to return to Bazine’s room, allowing her to get an eyeful of his nude form in the bathroom lighting that he had _so kindly_ left on for her. 

“Thanks for letting me go first,” he grinned over his shoulder, seemingly amused by her stunned expression. “Oh, and sorry about, you know,” he gestured at his body, shrugging a little. As usual, he didn’t seem to realize the effect his incredible body might have on others, and Rey tried not to imagine him in repose as some lucky artist translated his beauty to canvas like one of their French girls.

He quickly padded back to Baz’s room down the hall, and quietly shut the door behind him, sadly not giving her another glance as he disappeared. Rey didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she darted into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, panting— panting? Why was she breathing so heavily?

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Rey completely understood now why Bazine would deign to “lower” herself for someone like Ben. 

He was a fucking _god._

A masterpiece _._

And Rey would never know peace until that big ol’ cock of his was hers.

🍆🍆🍆

The next morning, Ben was already gone, and Bazine was lounging like a smug feline on the couch in her dainty pink silk robe and fluffy slippers, her hair twirled in a bath towel. 

“Ben said he ran into you last night, Rey,” she purred over her delicate porcelain teacup.

“Oh?” Rey feigned disinterest as she packed her lunch for work. 

“Yeah, he said you saw his dick!” Baz laughed condescendingly into her tea, a little too pleased with herself. Of course she would find it funny. She had no inkling that Rey could possibly pose a threat.

“Uh, not intentionally,” Rey retorted. _Asshole,_ she wanted to add _._ “Maybe you could get him a fancy little robe like yours?” she suggested, and then with a wicked grin she added, “Or invest in some Poo Pourri while you’re at it?”  
  
Bazine set her cup down on the glass coffee table a little too roughly and turned to scowl in Rey’s direction. “I–– I was not––” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Anyway, I just thought it was funny,” she snapped back like the immature brat she was. “You don’t have to be such a bitch about it.”

Rey rolled her eyes and tried not to show her seething rage. She would _not_ allow Bazine of all people make her feel _less than._ For someone three years older than her, she acted like such a child. She’d had enough of that in life and wasn’t about to take it from her spoiled jerk of a roommate. More than ever, she was now determined to make her conquest. If not for the giant cock-- okay, definitely for the giant cock-- but also for the satisfaction of taking something of Bazine’s that she absolutely did _not_ deserve. 

“Bazine,” Rey made her voice saccharine sweet. “I couldn’t care less about his _dick_ ,” she lied, like a liar. “Anyway, I’m late for work,” she remarked, slipping her tote over her shoulder and grabbing her keys. “See you later, or not. Whatever.”

Rey’s roommate ignored her, sipping tea, as if it would hide her scowl. Rey always loved when Baz knew she had lost a battle, and grinned smugly all the way to work.

  
  


🍆🍆🍆

  
  


Surprisingly, Ben was back the next evening. He was frequently at their place as it was, but Rey found it strange he had come over a second night in a row, a first for him. It sure felt oddly coincidental given all that they had seen of one another the night before.

Tossing her keys on the entry table and dropping her tote on the floor, Rey absentmindedly bent over to unlace her steel toed boots before standing back up to toe them off. When she finally turned, her eyes immediately met Ben’s as he observed her from his place on the couch. 

“Fuck!” she gasped, clutching her invisible pearls. “You scared the shit out of me. I didn’t even know you were here.”

“Sorry,” he replied lazily, seeming mildly amused by her reaction. He was sprawled across the couch, both arms over the back, feet up on the expensive glass coffee table like he owned the place. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black joggers, and his longish wavy hair was damp, like he had just showered. Rey willed herself not to imagine torrents of hot steamy water streaming down his sudsy torso.

“Where’s Baz?” Rey asked casually, reaching up to loosen her ponytail and shake her hair free, threading her fingers through the strands as she awaited his response, totally, not in any way flirting with him. _Yes, where was that evil cow and why had she left her poor boyfriend all alone to fend for himself?_

Ben’s eyes roamed over her body, and she suddenly felt incredibly frumpy in her grease-stained gray work coveralls. Yet, she could swear she saw his Adam’s apple bob with a gulp.

“She gave me a key,” he responded eagerly. “Just told me to hang here while she got drinks with her co-workers.”

Rey’s heart nearly stopped at the thought of Ben, he of big muscles and giant cock, having unfettered access to their home, but then annoyance seeped in. Of _course_ Baz would just give out their key to some guy without consulting her, and of course she wouldn’t bring him out to meet her stupid fancy friends. Poor guy. What was he, her part-time house pet?

“Oh,” Rey responded, willing her voice to sound unaffected by the thought of alone time with him. She leaned back against the kitchen counter, continuing to casually play with the ends of her hair, and definitely _not_ sticking her chest out at all. “Did she say when she’d be back?”

He uncrossed his legs and sat up, leaning forward to manspread on their couch, a forearm braced on each knee. His powerful body language unnerved her even more. “Uh, eleven maybe?” he answered, rubbing a palm on the back of his head nonchalantly. Maybe she was imagining his reciprocal flirtation, but he seemed to be eyeing her with interest, and hanging on to her every word. After a moment he said, “She left her card and told me to order dinner while I waited. You hungry?” 

Maybe she _wasn’t_ imagining it. Perhaps he had noticed her eyes ogling his nude form the night before, and this was finally her opportunity to find out how he truly felt about her, to see if she had a chance in hell of winning him away from Baz.

As if on cue, her stomach growled. Rey never turned down free food, especially if Bazine was paying. “Yeah, that sounds great, actually. I’m starving.” She bit her lower lip. 

Ben’s own utterly kissable lips turned up in a sly smile as he eyed her curiously. “What were you thinking? Japanese? Thai? Italian? Shake Shack?”

“Yes!” She replied a bit too enthusiastically. _Fuck, you’re trying to be sexy Rey._ “I mean, yes, to Shake Shack. I fucking love that place.”

Ben regarded her with surprise and approval as if he’d expected her to turn her nose up at fast food, even if it was hte trendy, _wait in line for an hour_ kind. Poor guy. Baz probably made him eat tiny little plates with a thimble of overpriced wine to wash it down. Look at those muscles - he was a growing boy! 

“Burger and fries?” he inquired, still with his adorable yet sexy smile.

Rey returned to the front door to fetch her bag and hooked the straps over her shoulder, turning towards her room. “Sounds excellent. And a shake,” she added, trying to make her voice sound low and sultry. “Peanut butter.”  
  


“My kinda girl,” he remarked with a lopsided grin, pulling out his phone to order. “That sounds fantastic actually.”

“Thanks. Can’t go wrong with peanut butter and ice cream.” Rey responded, regarding him with intense interest as he ordered the meal, letting the praise wash over her. 

_My kinda girl._

She knew he had to be thinking, like she was, about the fact that she’d seen his dick last night, seen _all_ of him. Had he’d noticed how she’d stared at it like a deer in headlights? A horny, horny deer?

He continued thumbing at his phone as he pulled up the app. “Thanks for ordering for me.” Rey continued. “I just gotta shower off this motor oil,” she informed him in a low voice, hoping he would be thinking of her naked and wet, before adding with an eye roll, “Baz _hates_ me being dirty around her precious white furniture.”

“Nothing wrong with being a little dirty sometimes,” his eyes flashed up to hers for just a second, a barely there smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he went back to ordering their food. Her pussy clenched at the eye contact, and she willed herself not to pounce directly on him.

"I guess it just depends on who you're getting dirty with." Her eyes lowered suggestively, raking in his massive form, before flicking up to hold his gaze as she added, "I'll be back in a few."

His eyebrows raised a little while he shifted in his seat, running his hands through his hair. “Sounds good,” he replied with a final lingering glance, leaning back on the couch to thumb at his phone, his lips still turned up in a little smile. 

Rey nearly skipped into her room to get ready for her shower, hardly believing how boldly she had just attempted to flirt with him. Once in her room, she inspected herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright with excitement. She actually wasn’t that frumpy, she now realized as she regarded her reflection, maybe she just felt that way compared to Bazine, with her Hermès scarves and Gucci bags and Louboutin shoes. In spite of the grease, she really did feel a bit like a superhero, or a modern-day Rosie the Riveter in her little belted jumpsuit––or perhaps even a sexy gas station attendant-- things she aspired to be more than working for a fashion magazine, not that there was anything _wrong_ with that either. She had to remind herself that there wasn’t just one way to be sexy, and she could be fancy if she wanted to, she just had other priorities right now. Besides, Ben seemed to appreciate a dirty girl, and she could— and would-- be as dirty as he wanted her to be. 

She quickly shed the utilitarian outer layer, leaving her only in her tank top and undies yet again. Her nipples were clearly hard through the thin white fabric. 

_I shouldn’t._

_I can’t._

She did.

Rey marched across the hall, exactly as is, forgetting her change of clothes in her boldness and enthusiasm. She wondered if he’d notice, and if he did, how much he would enjoy what he saw. He had seen her like this already, so maybe it wouldn’t pique his interest at all. Maybe this was mild for him, Mr. Exhibitionism himself. He _was_ an actor, after all. He probably looked at bodies as tools of expression or something like that. She’d have to up the ante a bit, she decided, pulling her neckline down to push her boobs up, and shifting the hem of her tank top up, exposing her navel. She kept her head held high and tried to act natural. She was nearly across the hall when she heard his voice.

“Rey?” He called from his veritable throne in the corner of their couch. 

She froze, nervous excitement frissoning through her at the thrill of being noticed, one hand on the bathroom doorknob, keenly aware of her exposed midriff and bare legs, as well as her heroic attempt at cleavage. Her phone clattered to the floor in her surprise. “Yeah?” she nearly squeaked, her heartbeat loud in her ears. “Oh, oops, dropped my phone!”

She released the doorknob and bent down to retrieve her device, making sure to angle her ass directly at him, before slowly straightening back up and finally looking back over at him.

Ben pressed his lips together, gripping his phone tightly. His eyes traveled up and down her body, widening with what she hoped was approval, before he cleared his throat and finally spoke, shifting in his seat. “Did you, uh, want ShackSauce on your burger? I wasn’t sure.”  
  


She smiled with nerves and was relieved that he wasn’t acknowledging how scantily clad she was. Because then she’d have to make her move for real, and she wasn’t quite ready to do that. _Yet._ “Does the Pope shit in the woods?” she joked, hoping to distract herself from the fact that he and his huge dick were so close, yet so far away.

Ben let out a hearty chuckle. _His laugh._ Her pussy might not be able to take much more of him being so damned cute and also so damned unavailable. Now that she had him alone, and he was being so nice, she started to feel a bit guilty for wanting to homewreck his relationship with her roommate, even if her roommate was a total asshole. She briefly contemplated if Baz had ever been nice to her, or had a single redeeming quality, other than sharing her expensive leftovers on occasion, or allowing her to be a day or two late on rent or bills once in a blue moon. But that was the limit of her kindness. The best thing Baz ever truly did was bring this incredible man through their door. 

With her guilt somewhat abated, she started fidgeting with the hem of her tank top while she stood there, not so innocently pulling it up a bit to reveal even more of her midriff. 

“Excellent,” he responded, still laughing, but his eyes kept looking right where she wanted them to. He returned to concentrating on his phone, and Rey took a moment to admire him, his face aglow from the screen that looked so tiny in his oversized hands, hands she could still feel on her body every time she closed her eyes. Maybe he was trying to distract himself too. She pondered if he was holding back as much as she was from acting on desire.

Rey smiled and took a breath before entering the bathroom, taking a few moments to gather herself before hopping in the shower. She was eager to be clean, dry, and share a meal with Ben as soon as humanly possible. She wondered if she could make eating a sloppy burger sexy somehow. Probably. How hard could it be?

Once under the hot spray, she shaved _everything_ just in case she was successful in her evil plan, although it was unlikely, given they only had a few hours alone, and she didn’t know if she had the guts to go through with it anyway. Nothing could be worse than Ben’s rejection on top of Baz’s general day-to-day nastiness.

She didn’t want to come off as too desperate and therefore become an object of ridicule for them to laugh about together if Rey failed in her attempt to wrest him from Bazine’s grasp. Poor pathetic Rey, longing for something she couldn’t have. No. _No._ Rey had to keep the power, stay in control. This was going to go her way, or no way at all. 

She plucked her eyebrows, brushed her teeth, and applied some light makeup she had stored in the medicine cabinet for emergencies. And then she realized, she would have to make the trip back wearing only her bath towel. She calmly opened the door, intending to walk as quickly as possible across the hall and play it cool. 

But yet again, there was a wall blocking her path. A hot, muscular, tight t-shirt-and-sweatpants-wearing wall. 

“Um, hi,” was the only thing she could think to say in the moment, her voice shaky as she pulled her towel tighter around her chest. 

He smiled darkly, his eyes boring into hers as he towered over her in the hallway. She reflexively backed into the wall, so slowly she didn’t realize what she was doing until her bare shoulders met sheetrock.

“Food’ll be here in half an hour,” he informed her casually, before continuing down the hall to Baz’s room. “I’m just gonna lay down for a bit,” he called back over his shoulder, his eyes hungrily roaming over her towel-clad body. It felt more obvious now that he was really looking at her, and he liked what he saw.

“Oh,” she responded, her heart pounding in her chest and her pussy throbbing in a matching rhythm down below. “Thanks.” She wondered if he could hear in her voice how disappointed she was that he had simply breezed past her. 

Wait, unless-- Was he going to her room to rest, or to jerk off because he was so turned on from seeing her in different states of undress?

Rey closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall where she was still glued, and released a breath of relief. She could see something in his eyes, that perhaps he was on to her, but the ball was still definitely in her court. She was still grasping her towel against her chest and her knees felt like jelly. The delicious idea of him pleasuring himself, while thinking of her, filled her with lust and a smug satisfaction.

“I’m home!” Bazine’s shrill voice echoed through the apartment as she entered, a lot earlier than Ben had predicted. “God, it stinks of car grease in here. Eww.”

Rey came to with a jolt, before darting into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it, panting heavily.

_Fucking Bazine._

Rey decided then and there to make her conquest. Fuck feeling guilty. Ben was far too good for her nasty, heartless roommate and she was tired of not getting what she wanted––no––what she _deserved_ . She was resourceful, determined, and fierce. First she would get dressed and go eat the meal that _Ben_ ordered for her, and then she’d hatch a plan to get his plush, pouty lips right where she wanted them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has an unexpected encounter in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for your amazing support as my beta reader and partner in smutty, smutty crime.
> 
> Potential CW in end notes for Bazine's behavior. It's probably not a huge deal, but figured I'd add it just in case!

Baz sat silently sipping a glass of wine, clearly annoyed by Rey’s presence as they inhaled their burgers and shakes. It wasn’t the romantic, post-coital picnic Rey had envisioned while primping before dinner, but seeing how much she could piss off Bazine was nearly as satisfying.

Rey couldn’t help but smile dreamily throughout the meal, but did her best not to look longingly at Ben or imagine reaching for his enormous cock under the table. Despite her fantastical reverie, she did notice that, at least while she was there, that they didn’t kiss or even hold hands. Ben seemed disinterested as Baz regaled him with the latest gossip from the fashion world, and she didn’t even ask him how his day was, or anything about himself, for that matter. Once again, Rey wondered why he was even with her stuck up, self-absorbed roommate. 

As if on cue, Baz made a few attempts to shit-talk about Rey, like how she had left her dishes in the sink and how she was late on rent last month, _again_. As she carried on, Ben only gave Rey a sweet, but commiserating smile, as if he could relate to being the target of Baz’s vitriol. Rey had been unsure of what Ben would think of her if she got into an argument with his girlfriend right in front of him and she was more concerned with trying to win him over than defend herself from Bazine at the moment. But once she realized that Ben was a silent ally, she let Baz have it, pointing out how Baz always left the cabinets open, drank directly from the milk jug, and ate all of the cookies Rey’s best friend Rose had made for her. That seemed to shut her nasty roommate up, finally.

Rey reneged on wanting to seductively eat her burger, deciding that standing her ground and refusing to be bullied was thrilling enough and might even show Ben what a colossal bitch Bazine truly was. 

Once their meal was over, Ben helped Rey clean everything up, because _of course_ he was going to be helpful and sweet, like always, and then he and Baz retreated to her lair, like always. 

Rey decided to stay in the living room, instead of cowering in her room like some sort of intruder in her own home. Not only did she want to assert her dominance, she was also hoping for at least one more peek at Ben before he left for the night, eager for any sign that she hadn’t imagined his heated glances or his quiet kindness towards her. 

She wondered if Baz’s annoyance during dinner was also reflective of Rey’s growing confidence and increasing unwillingness to take her shit anymore. In fact, maybe all along, their dynamic had relied on the fact that she _let_ Baz treat her like a peon. Apart from a few sarcastic comebacks, Rey would always relent eventually. Not that she had much of a choice––whenever she had truly tried to stand up for herself in the past, Baz would threaten to kick her out, and she couldn’t fathom giving up this amazing living space; at least not yet. 

But not anymore. She would take what she needed, even if she had to fight for it. 

In fact, she would prefer to. 

Because giant dick aside, Ben Solo was worth fighting for. 

🍆🍆🍆

For the rest of the evening Baz’s bedroom door stayed firmly shut. Zero sex sounds emanated from her room, and to Rey’s delight, she swore she could hear some muffled arguing punctuated by long silences, until they eventually fell quiet for good. Maybe they were just going to go to sleep, but if they were in a fight, why didn’t Ben just leave? 

She had planned to stay awake all night, waiting for Ben to potentially emerge nude like he had the night before, (or even better yet, freshly single) but alas, he stayed fast behind Baz’s door. Hours later, Rey woke with a start, still slightly paralyzed by her deep sleep, and realized she had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. 

She couldn't see that well, but could feel a presence nearby. Her vision swam as her eyes adjusted, and she shifted her gaze to the other side of the sectional couch.

_Ben_.

Even in the semi-darkness, he still looked like a prince on a throne, one arm thrown over the arm of the couch and the other over the cushion behind him, still dressed in the same tight white shirt and sweatpants, his feet bare where they rested on the hardwood floor.

Rey pondered what the right thing to do here was. She wanted him so badly––wanted to steal him for herself. Steal him for _his_ sake too, really. But where did he fit in all of this? What about how he was feeling? Was he hurting? In need of a friend? Or a friendly blow job perhaps to take away his pain? 

Rey would be there for him, however he wanted her.

“Ben,” she whispered. “Everything okay?” 

He startled a bit and sat up straighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going, I just needed to think for a minute,” he pressed his lips together. The moon was full and filtered through the curtains, bringing his angular face into stark relief, his eyes dark pools of shadow. 

She sat up a little and regarded him with a cautious smile. 

“It’s okay,” she responded quietly, still a bit groggy in her recently awoken state. “I thought I heard you guys fighting earlier, but you don't have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his face in his hands. “Yeah we were.” He looked over at her with his big puppy-dog eyes. He didn’t look sad, just _defeated_. “About you, actually. I mean, that was the start of it, at least.”

They were fighting about her? This couldn’t have gone any better if she had magic powers. Rey sat up, folding back the blanket she’d been snoozing under, and stood up to come sit by his side, eager to hear the answer as she sat down next to him, the cushion sinking beneath her. “Um, why were you guys fighting about me?” 

“I just made a comment about how she should lay off of you a bit. She was so blatantly rude to you at dinner,” he responded with a bit of fierceness in his voice. It made her heart pound, to think of him defending her like that. “Just hanging with you tonight and seeing how she talked down to you really opened my eyes. It’s something I think I didn’t want to see or wasn’t able to acknowledge until now.” 

He let out a deep sigh and fiddled with a tassel on one of the throw pillows, giving it all of his concentration. “She treats me like that too sometimes, in front of her friends, like, puts me down,” he gestured with his hands, looking everywhere but her eyes. “She says embarrassing shit that no one else needs to know. It’s like she has to do it to make herself look better.” His eyes returned to hers now, seeking validation. “She’s super insecure. I’m just exhausted, you know? It’s funny how you don’t see someone has a problem until you watch them do it to someone else.” 

Rey nodded sympathetically, unable to believe her luck, and tried to hide her excitement that Ben had finally woken up, because he was clearly in pain. This was her chance, and whatever iota of residual guilt she had had over “stealing” Ben dissipated instantly. She would be there to pick up the pieces, and mend his broken heart. As badly as she wanted him in her bed, she had grown quite fond of him as a person, too. He was a good man––a man who had stood up for someone he barely knew. 

She tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort and reassure him. He was so warm and solid beneath the cotton of his white t-shirt and emanated a faint scent of amber cologne. He stiffened in surprise and then relaxed into her touch. She pulled her hand away, nervous that maybe she had gone too far.

“Thanks for standing up for me. You didn’t have to do that,” she managed to say after examining the way the tip of his ear poked through his dark waves for a few moments. “And you’re right. I usually just take it, but I’m sick of it too. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. Leaving you here all alone instead of taking you out with her friends? That sucks.”

He looked up at her again, twisting to face her more, and she shifted her body to make room for him. “Yeah, well. I didn’t really need to be there anyway. She keeps saying I need to ‘network’,” he made air quotes with his hands, “Because it’ll help my career.” He rolled his eyes and then looked directly into hers, nearly stealing her breath away with his gaze: sincere, caring, and charged with something more. “You don’t deserve it either, you know,” he added. “No one does.”

God he was beautiful––and had such a big... heart. He deserved everything. Love, acceptance, kindness… her mouth on that giant schlong of his.

“Besides, I wasn’t really alone,” his face brightened. “It was nice getting to spend a little time with you and get to know you better,” he added with a shy smile.

Rey basked in the glow of this admission. “Yeah, it was pretty nice for me too,” she replied with an equally shy smile, then curling a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath. “So what are you going to do now? Are you––” she paused, unable to believe how emotional she felt asking this, not for Baz of course, but because she could actually see the finish line, or perhaps in their case, the starting line. “Breaking up?” 

“I––” he started, but then suddenly it felt like time stopped and all sound ceased as his eyes stayed locked on hers while his body leaned forward ever so slightly. She nearly parted her lips, expectant, but then he looked back down at his hands, clearly still in turmoil. 

“I mean, I think so. We talked a lot, but she mostly made it about her, and now I don’t know if we’re actually broken up or not.” 

He let out a low growl of frustration. “I just kept thinking she’d change. Like she was just putting up a front, but deep down she’s not actually that bad. She’s usually pretty nice to me actually, at least when we’re alone.”

“Nice? Bazine?” Rey could barely contain her shock.

He chuckled softly. “Yeah I know, but she told me how hot I was all the time, and touched my muscles, and––I don’t know. I’m not that complicated of a guy, I guess.” He sighed heavily, as if releasing a weight he’d been carrying for far too long.

“And I hate to admit it,” he continued, “but she has all these connections and keeps saying she wants to help me with my acting career. Apparently her boss, this guy Snoke, wants to see me for modeling, not that I want to do that. But it could help, I guess,” he shrugged. “I mean, Bazine seems to think so.” 

Rey nodded supportively as he continued studying his hands, like they held the answers to all of his problems. “But she isn’t going to change, is she,” he looked back up at her, his expression full of painful realization. “She really _is_ this awful. I’m just _so_ tired of being treated like shit.”

She regarded him with an empathetic and reassuring little smile. “Yeah, well, I’m sure many years of therapy could untangle why she’s such an asshole and make her a better person, but who has time for that?” she huffed out a half-suppressed laugh. On the outside she was trying to look supportive and calm, but inside, her blood was charging through her veins, as he hurtled towards his final acceptance of Bazine’s atrociousness. 

He let out a laugh tinged with sadness and she willed herself to breathe. The fact that he saw Baz for who she truly was meant that half of her work was done. When she finally did allow air to fill her lungs, she shuddered with anticipation as he continued pouring his heart out. 

“Yeah, that is true. I probably just liked her for who I thought she _could_ be if she tried, not who she actually _is_. That’s on me I guess.” He shrugged. “Maybe she feels the same way about me. That’s probably why she’s trying so hard to help my career. My ‘glow-up’ she calls it,” adding air quotes to another phrase that Baz had taught him, yet resonated with him so little.

It might be her imagination, but Rey felt like they were getting even closer, nearly on top of each other now, his thigh flush against both of her knees, where she sat, legs crossed beneath her on the couch. If she wiggled her toes, they would tickle his knee, and she strained to keep them still. Their touching was either like that thing when you’re on the train, and you don’t realize you’re practically body to body with a stranger, or maybe because he actually _wanted_ her as much as she wanted him. But with the way she could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves, and the way he looked at her, there was no way she was imagining it. 

So Rey took her shot. “I like who you are right _now_ , Ben.”

He met her eyes, squinting his own as if examining her for clues. She laid them all out on her face, bare for him to see. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted another human being, and she hoped it showed. 

His expression softened, and he moved his hand forward from where he had been fidgeting with the throw pillow to inch it forward, the back of it just nudging her leg, heat meeting heat through the thin cotton of her pajamas. They both looked at his hand, as if it was making decisions for both of them. When their eyes met again, it wasn’t long before their hands were on each other, and their lips were crashing together.

Ben grasped the back of her neck and she fisted the fabric over his chest as their mouths slanted and their tongues slid together. His lips were as soft and full as she had imagined, and she could spend all day finding new ways to kiss them; her top lip between his; his bottom lip dragging through her teeth; the tip of his tongue tracing the inside of her lips––all were equally heady and intoxicating. There was a whole new world in front of her to explore, and this was just his _mouth._

He pulled away, breathless, and they both giggled a bit, shocked by how quickly their mutual attraction had come to light. Resting his forehead against hers with one hand firmly on the back of her neck, Ben trailed a finger over her bare shoulder and down her back as they panted in unison. 

That finger trailed its way all the way down her spine and terminated at her tailbone, just above where her lacy thong peeked out of her pajama pants.

“I’ve suddenly just realized that I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he admitted, bravely unfolding his palm to rest tentatively over her the top of her ass, testing how far this thing between them could go. 

Rey let out a small whimper at his touch, unable to stop herself from wriggling against his fingers, eager for more of his hands, and his mouth, and _everything else_ he had to offer. “Me too, she replied breathily, “more than you know.”

He nuzzled into her neck, pressing soft kisses between words. “I should go and break up with her, officially, right now. It’s over, between me and her, you have to know that,” he reassured her, resuming his ardent exploration of her lips with his own, his fingers wrapping around her back to pull her closer to him. “But I can’t stop.”

“Then don’t,” she rasped. “I can be really quiet too,” she added, hoping it would spur him on. 

“Fuck,” he responded, pulling her into his lap and leaning back against the cushions as she straddled him. They wrapped themselves in the dream of another passionate kiss, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, until they were both nearly out of breath. 

He worshipped her with the lips and tongue she would do anything to keep on her body, laving kisses down her throat and between her breasts, reaching up to pull the straps of her tank top until the neckline loosed and allowed him to pull it further down, exposing her breasts, nipples hardened with desire.

“God, you’re so beautiful. Love these perfect little tits,” he whispered. Rey swallowed a gasp as he lavished them with precise attention, swirling his tongue over each tender bud as he sucked loudly, the smacking sounds filling the air. The pleasure sent a thrill directly to her throbbing center. “So fucking delicious,” he groaned as quietly as one can groan.

“Shh shh shh,” she chided him, tugging gently at his hair. “You can hear everything through these walls, you know,” she joked, though the memory from just last night tugged just so at her heart. 

But he was with her now, and that was all that mattered.

He looked up at her, his lips wet and full. “We better be really quiet then,” he whispered with a devilish smile before moving lower, pulling the hem of her shirt up to trail kisses over her navel as she arched backward, firm in his grasp. 

Before she knew it, she was flat on her back with his head between her legs. He yanked her pajama pants off and pulled the gusset of her panties to the side, licking an enthusiastic path through her soaked folds. Rey muffled her yelp with her hand and laid back on the couch cushion as he hooked her knees over his shoulders, her heels resting on his back.

“Shh,” he reprimanded between sinful swipes of his tongue. “Be a good girl and be quiet so I can make you come. You don’t want Baz to walk out here and see my face in this pretty little cunt do you?”

Rey shook her head no, but before she could speak, he reached up and shoved two fingers into her mouth. “Get these wet for me.”  
  


_Fuck._

Rey made a dramatically sexy show of sucking on his humongous fingers, sliding her tongue between them to tease as he watched her with parted lips, his eyes dark and needy. Before she could finish he went back to licking her clit intently, holding her gaze, until they were both using their mouths in unison. She longed to do the same to his actual cock, but it appeared Ben Solo was a giver. Besides, who knew how much time they had before Baz came busting out of her room like the Kool-Aid man to ruin their fun.

Nothing could be hotter than his eager, pretty mouth between her legs. Except of course, this triumphant conquest over her evil roommate. She was one hundred percent victorious and nearly came just at the thought of how powerful she was, or, perhaps, that was more due to Ben sucking hard on her sensitive clit. But it truly had turned out different than she had initially anticipated. Instead of having to throw herself at him or finding some clever romantic-comedy-style tactic to seduce him, he had ultimately come straight to her. The fact that he just wanted _her_ made it so much sweeter.

She grabbed fistfuls of his gorgeous dark brown hair and pulled gently. Soon, he resumed his frantic licks, adding one finger at a time until three were stretching her wide and pressing deep against her most sensitive spot. His tongue rolled sloppily over her clit as his fingers worked exquisite patterns inside of her, thrusting and flexing and scissoring, until she had no choice but to come, trembling and bucking her hips as she muffled her cries into a throw pillow. 

His prideful laugh was quiet against her thigh where he laid a wet kiss before crawling up over her.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet,” he praised, kissing her jaw and neck. “I wish I could fuck your tight litttle pussy right now. Want you so bad sweetheart. Fuck.” He punctuated his sinful words with thrusts of his clothed cock against her soaking wet center. “I should go, though, right? In case she wakes up?”

“We can go to my room,” she offered, her voice full of hope. At least they could lock the door.

“We could,” he responded, cupping her face and throat possessively, filling her mouth with his talented tongue that was laced with her cum as it delved between her lips and tangled with her own. As his body covered hers like a blanket, he kissed her like he meant it, and it was more than she could have ever asked for in that moment. 

“Or we could just keep quiet,” he offered. “Can you stay quiet for me, sweetheart? Try not to make those cute little sounds when you come again?”

“Fuck, Ben,” was all she could muster as he pulled her back onto his lap. 

“Look at you, you want this as much as I do, don’t you?” he remarked in a sultry whisper, running his hands over her exposed breasts that hovered over the stretched out neckline of her tank top. His hands traveled down over her torso and he grabbed her hips, letting her spread her thighs open wide over his lap, gripping his shoulders for balance. She was still wearing her underwear, and they were nearly ruined now, she was so soaked.

He curled a finger under the waistband of her panties, pulling it as far as it would go before letting it bounce back against her skin with a quiet snap. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you walk around in those tight little clothes, bending over all the time so I can see this tight ass of yours,” he punctuated the last word with a firm grip on her bottom.

He leaned forward and kissed her madly, hands wefting in her hair, lips hot on her throat. She could feel him, huge and hard beneath her and couldn’t help but grind down on him, making him groan lustfully.

“I wanna fuck you so bad. Do you really want to?” he asked, even though she’d already invited him to her room. 

“Uh huh,” she whimpered, nearly shaking as his hands roamed her body. She reached down to pull the waistband of his sweatpants down, revealing the full immensity of his member, which she had not seen yet in all of its glory.

_Huge. Huge. Huge. Fuck._

“You like it don’t you,” he grinned smugly. “I saw how you looked at it in the hallway. You like this big cock.” He bit his lip, dragging his teeth over it in a way that made her clench. His eyes were laser focused on hers. “Say it.”  
  
His confidence and cockiness were so sexy––and earned. She remembered how dumbfounded she had been, staring directly at it, and how she wished how he would have fucked her right then and there on the bathroom counter. And oh, how she had imagined him going down on her right there in the hallway after her shower, instead of just passing her by. He had the biggest, most beautiful penis she had ever seen, and she was losing brain cells by the second. She’d say anything to have it inside her right fucking now.

“I love it. I want it so bad. I’ve never had one so big, Ben,” she admitted in a feverish whisper. She licked her palm seductively and reached for it, gripping at the base, giving him a slow, sensual tug. “I want you to stretch me out like I’ve never been stretched before.”  
  
His eyes widened, his cocky veneer slipping for a moment. She liked how he was so confident and dominating, yet clearly so sweet underneath. “Jesus Christ,” he swallowed heavily, composing himself. “You on the pill?”  
  
She released her grip on him and nodded, shifting herself up to take him. “IUD,” she confirmed, as he palmed himself.

“Go ahead,” he whispered, looking up at her with unbridled desire and licking his lips. “Put it in.” 

_Mercy._

She lifted her hips up and shifted the gusset of her panties to the side. She grasped his shaft to notch his head at her entrance before slowly lowering herself down. Rey winced at the intrusion, just on the cusp of being _too much_ but somehow exactly, perfectly right. She lifted herself up and down, coating his shaft with her slick to ease his way further in, teasing herself when all she wanted was to be fucked into oblivion. 

“You okay?” he asked, his voice low and on the verge of cracking, his neediness more apparent than ever.

She nodded, biting her lip to brace herself. She already felt so full and he wasn’t even all the way in. He reached up to cup her exposed breaths with both hands, letting her control the pace at which she descended. Lowering herself further, she nearly yelped at the delicious feeling of him, lighting up every nerve ending inside of her, beckoning her to come a second time, this time on his perfect cock.

_I_ _deserve_ _this._

She began to move, feeling every inch of him, sliding in and out, slick with her cum, his big, strong body beneath her, supporting her, lifting her up, and making her feel fulfilled in a way she had never been in her entire life. He felt perfect, and perfectly _hers_ , like he always should have been. She wanted and was wanted, and besting Bazine finally felt like the least important thing in the world now as he moved inside of her, stifling his own pleasurable sounds as he nuzzled her neck and buried his nose in her hair, so all she could hear was the sound of him panting desperately as she bounced in his lap, meeting his gentle upward thrusts.

“Shhh,” he implored as she whimpered. One hand firm across her back, the other cupping over her mouth as he fucked up into her. “Shh, shh, shh. So good, baby, so fucking good.” He let go of her mouth to reach down and circle her clit with focused intensity, his eyes locked on hers. 

She was grateful for the small bit of moonlight that allowed her to see him, beautiful beneath her, and for her ability to come from just the words: “Come for me baby, please.” Ben’s voice was so soft and desperate, all of his need and desire focused on her, and only her, this moment belonging only to them as she finally let go and came, ribbons of ecstasy unfurling from the deepest place inside of her and radiating out like sunbeams from each of her limbs.

But it was Ben who whispered “thank you” over and over again as he spilled inside of her, clutching her neck and cupping her face and kissing her, holding her tight until she collapsed in his arms.

They lay there, her head on his chest, Rey full of questions that couldn’t find their way to her lips. He softened inside of her and she wished they could stay like this, locked together, but the chance of being caught was too great. This incredible moment was over, and she didn't know if it would ever be repeated after tonight. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he panted, stroking her back and pressing to the top of her head, her cheek resting on his chest. 

“Yeah,” she giggled. “Fuck.”

He continued rubbing her back and she wished she could freeze time. “I would love to stay, but I think it’s probably best if I get out of here before she wakes up,” he murmured into her soft hair, leaving a kiss there to cover his words. 

“Me too,” she replied, her hand over his heart, beating steadily underneath his skin. “I mean, I wish you could stay.” 

He reached down to lift her chin, his other fingers coiled in her hair, pulling her in for one last kiss. “I want to see you again, Rey,” he assured her, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Not here, obviously,” he laughed, “but soon.”

“I’d like that,” she responded, her heart swelling with possibility––and for the first time in many years––hope.

He smiled with something like relief, as if he didn’t believe she wanted him so badly, even after what they’d just done.

Rey would find a way to truly make him hers, and keep him, come what may. 

She snuggled back down into his chest, stretching the moment as far as she could.

“Did we ruin the couch?” she joked.

“Fuck the couch,” he laughed in response. 

Suddenly, they both heard stirring noises coming from Baz’s bedroom.

“Shit!” Rey exclaimed and reluctantly jumped out of Ben’s lap to straighten her underwear and find her pajama pants on the floor. Ben tucked himself back in and stood up nervously, looking around, but Baz’s door stayed firmly shut. 

“Rey,” he spoke softly, and she turned to face him, holding her pajamas to her chest. He rested his palms on her upper arms and kissed her lips once more. “I’m gonna go.” He looked nervous, unsure. “Can you, uh, give me your phone number?”  
  
He pulled out his phone and held it to her like an offering. 

“Oh yeah, of course,” she responded, suddenly flustered. She accepted it gladly, her hand shaking and entered her information, feeling the weight of this typically innocuous ritual, treasuring every second of it.

She handed back the phone which he slipped into his pocket before gently holding her face with both hands. “Thank you,” he spoke tenderly against her mouth, his forehead pressed to hers. “For everything.”

She smiled, and reached up to hold his wrists, wishing he didn’t have to go. It sounded like Bazine was either using her bathroom or was about to run out and catch them. Part of her wished she would, so they could hurry up and get to the part where she and Ben were a couple and her roommate was an awful, distant memory.

“Talk to you tomorrow?” she asked hopefully, her lips millimeters from his, sharing his breath.

He nodded and kissed her again. “See you too, hopefully,” he added reassuringly.

“Yes please,” she agreed enthusiastically, already mourning the loss of his hands as he walked towards the entryway to grab his jacket and put on his shoes. She sat on the couch and put her bottoms back on, noting that they did not, to her disappointment, ruin the couch. 

He gave her one last fond look over his shoulder as he left, light spilling in from the outside hallway, and mouthed, “Goodnight sweetheart,” to which she grinned widely. He kept his eyes trained on her as the sliver of open door grew smaller and smaller, until it finally closed completely.

🍆🍆🍆

After a deep sleep filled with erotic images of Ben’s amazing body, Rey woke up fresh as a daisy and nearly skipped to the kitchen to make her coffee before work. She threw on her fuzzy gray robe and made her way down the hall. 

Angry screaming emanated from behind Bazine’s door, which could mean only one thing: 

Ben was finally free.

Rey hummed a tune as she fired up the espresso machine and retrieved the soy milk from the fridge. She did a little victory dance as she foamed her milk and poured a perfect leaf into her cup. Leaning against the counter, she delicately sipped her latte through the foam, giving herself a little white mustache.

Bazine emerged shortly thereafter, her eyes slightly misty, but probably more from her ego being bruised than actually losing Ben. Rey couldn't possibly imagine a scenario in which Bazine might actually feel emotions other than impatience or disdain.

Rey leaned against the counter sipping her latte, trying her hardest to feign nonchalance. “You okay Baz? I heard some pretty loud screaming coming from in there, and not your usual fucking noises.”

“Very funny, Rey,” she retorted. “Anyway, since when do you care _roomie_ ? _”_ Baz added, her voice laced with arsenic. 

Rey tried to hide her smirk behind her coffee mug. This was just too enjoyable. “You’re right, Baz, I don’t, but feel free to share anyway.”

Baz crossed her arms over her chest and plopped onto the couch, tossing her phone into the opposite end of the sectional where it landed with a pitiful thump. 

She glared over at Rey as if pondering whether or not to share. “Well, as you may have guessed, Ben and I are _over_ . And it’s all _your_ fault.”  
  


Rey froze, a bolt of fear traveling up her spine causing her eyebrows to nearly jump off her face in surprise. 

_Fuck. She knows._

And then, a peaceful, full body relaxation washed over her and she smiled.

_She knows._

“He said he couldn’t date someone who was rude for no reason and he _especially_ didn’t like how I talked to you at dinner.” She rolled her eyes and huffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “ _Soooo_ sorry Rey, I didn’t know I was such a _big, bad_ bully.” 

_If looks could kill._

“Hmm,” Rey responded with a little too much satisfaction, pondering Bazine’s keen lack of self awareness and faux apology. “Is that so? Interesting.”

_So she didn’t know._

“Don’t be smug,” Baz responded. “I mean, whatever. We weren’t really vibing anyway. He refused to wax after that one time and Snoke simply won’t accept the natural look this season. Ben is such a diva!” She threw her arms up in exasperation. “I just tried _so_ hard to help him. What a waste.”

“I’m sure you did, Bazine,” Rey replied calmly, finishing the last sip of her drink and setting the mug down calmly on the counter. “So you guys are officially broken up then?”

Baz shot her another death glare. “Why? Are you interested? Have at it,” she waved her hand in the air. “I’m over it. Even if he does have the nicest dick I’ve ever had in my life,” she added dreamily. “Seriously, a waste.”

Now was Rey’s chance to land the final blow.

“Funny you should say that, Baz,” Rey quipped, sauntering across the living room towards her bedroom.

“Oh why, Rey? I mean, I’m not stupid. I've seen how you look at him. Little tramp.”

Rey turned slowly, centering herself with her eyes closed to psych herself up. When her eyes opened, she responded calmly. 

“You should see how he looked at _me_ ,” Rey’s heart pounded, but her face was serene. She was untouchable now, and she was ready to strike. “You know, last night, when I was bouncing on his cock,” she declared, her voice tinged with ice.

Bazine’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, and if this had been a cartoon, steam would be pouring from her ears. “Excuse me?”  
  


“Yeah, right where you’re sitting actually,” Rey looked fondly at the couch where they had regrettably not left a wet spot. 

Rey pulled her phone from her robe pocket, and grinned from ear to ear when she saw a text from Ben asking her over for a private brunch at his place, clothing optional.

“That’s him now, actually,” Rey chirped. “Better go get ready,” she added with a smirk, turning to go to her room. 

Bazine stood up and stalked over to where Rey was mid-stride and grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around. “Oh yeah? Well you better pack your bags, _bitch._ Have fun slumming it in his shitty little studio on the Lower East Side, you skank.”

A simple life, making love to Ben on a mattress on the floor, feeding each other lo mein straight out of the takeout cartons afterwards, maybe playing Scrabble on rainy days, flashed through her mind. 

“That sounds great, actually. I’m not sure we’re there yet but it's a good idea. I’ll ask him today!”

Bazine let out an inhuman shriek and stomped her feet, her frustration clear at being unable to get a rise out of Rey. She had no power over her anymore. Rey had won, and nothing could steal her joy in this moment of pure triumph.

“Fuck you, Rey!”

“Fuck _you_ Bazine,” she called over her shoulder as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Now she and Ben were both free––and freedom felt incredible. 

🍆🍆🍆

It had been almost a year since Rey found the courage to find a new roommate and break free of her toxic relationship with Bazine. It was surprisingly easy, once she was determined to leave. She didn’t move in with Ben, that would have been too much too soon, but her friend Rose had let her crash on the couch for a while, and she had enough savings to put her furniture in storage while she looked for a new roommate. 

By some wonderful twist of fate, her friends, Poe and Finn, were looking to find a bigger place in Long Island City, a quick enough trip into Manhattan for work. They were more than happy to let her take the spare bedroom until she could get a place of her own. She _would_ get her own apartment one day. In fact, she was up for a promotion at the end of the year, and was already researching how to start her own business.

In the meantime, she still spent plenty of amazing nights on a mattress on the floor in Ben’s L.E.S. studio, just like she had fantasized. Her amazing new roommates always made Ben feel welcome whenever he came over. They quickly learned to appreciate how helpful Ben was, joining Rey on the couch to admire his muscles as he moved the fridge so they could clean behind it, or changed their light bulbs, or any other activity that made his t-shirt rise up to give them a delicious eyeful of his eight-pack.

They had discussed moving in together, once Ben’s run in his very first Broadway play concluded. In the meantime, they wanted to respect each other’s crazy schedules and actually take the time to find a place that worked for both of them.

On the night of his final show, Rey and Ben were on their way to the cast party, dressed to the nines and laughing their asses off, when they ran into the one and only Bazine Netal.

She was alone, wearing her off-duty look of all-black basics, sporting a designer bag and a murderous glare. 

“Oh look who it is, the himbo and the whore,” she greeted them.

Rey pasted on a fake smile and held tighter to Ben’s ample bicep. “Oh look, it’s my heartless snake of a former roommate! How’s that rock you sun yourself on treating you?”

“That’s so funny I forgot to laugh,” Baz responded. “Where are you two going? Flea market to scour for auto parts? Dumpster diving behind Au Bon Pain?”

“Rey, let’s just go,” he murmured, sounding annoyed, his eyes begging for a speedy escape from his monster of an ex. He was by no means afraid of her, but he had moved on and felt no need to be her friend, or ever see her again, for that matter.

“Yes, let’s go to your party for your successful sold out Broadway show, _babe_ ,” Rey dug in. “Standing ovations every night _and_ a Tony nomination. Can you believe it?” Rey tilted her head to rest on his shoulder and beam smugly at Bazine.

Bazine looked a bit chastened. Her “fixer upper” was fixed, only he wasn’t hers anymore. “Well, good for you. I’m sure all those NPR people had a blast at your boring show. Anyway, I’m gonna be late for my go-see. Have a nice life you two.” Baz moved to walk around them.

“Wait,” Ben cut in. Rey stared at him curiously and Bazine crossed her arms over her chest as he paused to gather his thoughts. 

“What, Ben? I don’t have all day,” she sneered.  
  


His features softened a bit. “I just wanted to thank you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh that’s rich, for what?”  
  


He looked down at Rey, still holding onto him, his eyes filled with adoration before returning his glance back to Bazine. “For introducing me to the love of my life.” 

Bazine scowled and rolled her eyes. “Congrats to the happy couple. In other news, I don’t care. Goodbye and good riddance,” she added as she stormed off. 

Rey squeezed Ben’s forearm. “Did you really mean that?” she asked. They had said I love you, of course, but this was different. 

He turned, pulling his arm from her grasp to loop it around her back and enclose her in his embrace. Leaning down, just about to kiss her, he replied, “Rey, I love you so, so much.” He kissed her softly and added, “You are absolutely the love of my life.” 

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, and he rocked back and forth as the crowds on the sidewalk surged around them. “The feeling is mutual,” she responded as he kissed the top of her head.

She leaned back to look at him. “Ready for your big celebration?”

He shook his head. “No, but what choice do I have?” He laughed. “At least I have you there with me. Can we sneak out early?” 

She scrunched her nose. “No silly! You have to network, remember?” she chided him sarcastically, play-acting his overbearing ex. 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Eww really?” 

She giggled. “Woah, woah mister, you told me yesterday to not let you leave this party until you had, and I quote, ‘schmoozed’ with any Hollywood directors that might be there tonight."

She gave him an exasperated, but amused and loving look. He matched her with a playful eyeroll, "God, fine." He let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I'll make you a deal, okay?" She giggled and looked up at him mischievously.

“Oh? What kinda deal?” he cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

She gently stroked his lower back with her fingers. “If you shake some hands, I’ll shake something else,” she lowered her voice, “with my _mouth_. We can sneak away to a coat closet or something.” 

“Hmm, I think I like networking,” he grinned, reaching down to squeeze her butt with both of his broad hands. 

“It’s not so bad right?” she smiled in return. 

“Not bad at all,” he replied as they continued their journey down the sidewalk, each with one arm wrapped around the other. “As long as you're with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // SPOILER
> 
> As we know, Bazine is a bully. Her behavior may be upsetting or triggering if you've been in an abusive or bullying type dynamic with a friend or partner. 
> 
> In this chapter, Ben recounts Bazine's poor treatment of him. Ben only comes to the realization that Bazine is not a good partner when he sees her treat Rey the exact same way. He thought she would change, and makes the excuses that she's nice to him in private, even though she embarrasses him in front of her friends. His protectiveness for Rey gives him the courage to leave the relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: [In the Bathroom at MIdnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700613) is a drabble from the first draft of this fic where Ben wasn't such a loyal boyfriend. Enjoy this alternate reality, where Rey get's his pouty lips right where she wants them much sooner!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
>   
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Rey Gets Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338) (Non-con, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
